


Don't let me go

by bby_acheng



Series: Dialuci Kinktober 2020 Attempt [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Day 4 Prompt: Breathplay, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mentioned Demon Brothers (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), No Beta, Set on Lesson 6-6, and Diavolo is trying to calm him down, but gets angry too hehe oops, for like 2 seconds like the other boys, main character also there, since this is done in anger i guess its bad bdsm, some dirty talk, well Lucifer IS angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: “What? You’re going to punish me my lord?”He spat out the title and Diavolo felt his own temper rise and snap. He wrapped his free hand around Lucifer’s neck and his golden eyes flashed with impatience.“I will not tolerate this disrespect against me Lucifer, do you want me to lose control like you did just moments ago?” He tightened his grip and Lucifer struggled in hold even more. “Do you want me to choke you like you were doing with them? Your anger is no excuse.”“Fuck. off.” He stuttered between breaths and Diavolo growled as he squeezed Lucifer’s throat.“You’re being irrational Lucifer, I’m not enjoying this and you will stop now.”
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Dialuci Kinktober 2020 Attempt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more smut in today that in forever and that's kinda fun! They're quite challenging but I'm trying my best ₍⑅ᐢ›ﻌ‹ᐢ₎ also ayy two fics in one day!!

His gloved hands were on your throat, the grip kept increasing and you struggled to breath, his blazing eyes full of anger and rage, you could see how Satan was born of him. You had never seen Lucifer this angry, it was your fault and you knew and now you were trying to free his deathly grip of your neck. 

  
  


"Lucifer that's enough!" Diavolo's voice sounded and suddenly he dropped you. You tried to breath through the coughs, your throat and eyes burned as the oxygen finally filled your lungs and relief filled your heart now that Diavolo was here. 

"Diavolo-" He growled dangerously. 

"You're coming with me Lucifer, you're not yourself." The demon prince was suddenly in his true form and towered over Lucifer, his usual friendly and kind smile nowhere to be seen. 

  
  


The brothers rushed over your side and tried to help while Diavolo dragged Lucifer with him to the prideful demon’s room. The fallen angel's body trembled against him and Diavolo sighed, it's been some time since he'd seen Lucifer this upset and it'd take a while to calm him. He knew the demon of pride would be ashamed once he returned to his normal self but for now, he struggled hard against Diavolo. 

  
  


“If you don’t stop struggling against me, I’m going to tie you up.” Diavolo warned as he pressed the other against the wall and the other simply snarled, the words not registering at all. “Lucifer I’m warning you.”

“Warning me? WARNING ME? BEELZEBUB AND THAT FILTHY HUMAN LET AN ANGEL INSIDE. AN ANGEL THAT WAS GOING TO STEAL THE GRIMOIRE!!!” He screamed as he clawed at Diavolo.

“Luke wouldn’t dare, he didn’t know.” He sighed as he managed to capture both of Lucifer’s wrists with one hand. “You almost killed them Lucifer, you’re being irrational.”

“They need to be punished so let me go!!” 

“You’ve already scared them enough. I need you to calm down my light.”

“And I need you to LET. ME. GO!”

“Lucifer if you don’t stop this instance-”

“What? You’re going to punish me _my lord_?”

He spat out the title and Diavolo felt his own temper rise and snap. He wrapped his free hand around Lucifer’s neck and his golden eyes flashed with impatience.

“I will not tolerate this disrespect against me Lucifer, do you want me to lose control like you did just moments ago?” He tightened his grip and Lucifer struggled in hold even more. “Do you want me to choke you like you were doing with them? Your anger is no excuse.”

“Fuck. off.” He stuttered between breaths and Diavolo growled as he squeezed Lucifer’s throat.

“You’re being irrational Lucifer, I’m not enjoying this and you will stop now.”

As Diavolo adjusted himself and his grip, his leg brushed against Lucifer’s clothed erection and the other moaned from the contact as he struggled to breath. Diavolo’s eyes widened in surprise and his pupils dilated with the sudden flood of arousal.

“Oh you like this? Being choked? My my you’re so naughty Lucifer.” He chuckled. “You really are a dirty slut, is that why you were rilling me up? Because you wanted more?”

“I-I…” He choked on his words, the lack of oxygen starting to catch up.

“Go on, answer me Lucifer.” He released the grip so the air could flow a little easier.

“No.”

“No?” The grip suddenly increased again catching Lucifer off guard who gasped. “Why are you lying to me, my light? You are aware that I know when you lie to me and I don’t like it when you do that.”

  
  


Diavolo once again released Lucifer from his hold who coughed as he tried to breathe again. He looked at the other with a critical eye and crossed arms, once Lucifer regained his breath he looked up at Diavolo and felt his cheeks grow warm.

“Well Lucifer is there anything you’d like to say to me?”

“Like what?” He groaned out, his voice rough.

“Perhaps an apology for being disrespectful? Or why were you trying to make me angry so I’d choke instead of telling me that you like that?”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled out a moment later, the words made his pride sting but Diavolo was more important.

He sighed and frowned. “Will you talk to me and explain?”

“Not now.”

“Very well, then we shall continue your punishment.”

“What?” He asked confused.

“I’m still upset with you Lucifer, I expected better from you.” The words hurt and Lucifer growled. “So I will continue this punishment of yours. Now strip and once you’re done strip me as well.”

Lucifer swallowed the protests and started to strip himself and then Diavolo. He carefully put the clothes away along with Diavolo’s and then faced him, they were still in their demon forms though Lucifer had significantly calmed down.

“If you need to stop, tap on my wrist or thighs two times since you won’t be able to say your safeword, do you understand?”

“I understand.” He replied after seeing Diavolo lying down on his bed, his wings fully stretched on the large bed.

“Excellent.” The demon prince smiled. “Now what are you waiting for?”

“Uhh-”

“You’ve made me upset Lucifer so come please me. Earn my forgiveness, you apologized but I didn’t say that I forgive you so hurry up.”

  
  


Lucifer looked at him with wide eyes and immediately went to bed, setting himself on top of Diavolo. He began by kissing the other and though he tried to battle him for dominance, Diavolo beated him. As he kissed the prince, he let his hands run through the other’s chest tattoos and then finally landed on Diavolo’s perky nipples. He rubbed them and pinched, making Diavolo moan through their kiss which made Lucifer more determined to play with them so he could make his lover moan again. Eventually he stopped kissing him and removed one of his hands so he could suck on one of Diavolo’s nipples and with his free hand, he lightly scratched the other’s chest, contouring the tattoos again making Diavolo’s flesh erupt with goosebumps.

  
  


“Stop stalling Lucifer.” He groaned at a particular harsh tug. “I’m not feeling very patient myself today.”

  
  


Lucifer simply grinned and let a trail of kisses down to Diavolo’s half hard cock but first he kissed and bit the prince’s tanned thighs making the other’s cock more hard and then he finally took it in his mouth. Lucifer felt the now fully hard cock on the back of his throat and he was about to move when he felt Diavolo’s hand roughly pulling his hair and fucking his mouth. Diavolo set a fast and brutal pace making Lucifer choke on his cock, he barely had time to regain his breath when Diavolo pulled away because he was slamming it back in his throat and Lucifer loved it! Drool escaped from the corner of his mouth, tears ran down his face and his lips were shiny from the drool and red from all the kissing, Lucifer looked ruined and Diavolo thought he couldn’t look more beautiful.

As he fucked Lucifer’s mouth, he felt the other moan and the vibrations made Diavolo fuck him even harder and with Lucifer’s name on his lips, he came down the other’s throat. It was then that he finally released the other from his tight grip. Lucifer looked completely debauched with drool and cum on his mouth and tears on his face and before the other could recover Diavolo was pulling him down for a kiss and reversed their positions.

  
  


“I think you’ve earned my forgiveness Lucifer.” He said between kisses and the other simply moaned. “So I think you deserve to cum.”

He continued to kiss Lucifer while one hand went around his throat and the other gripped the other’s hair.

“Rut against me like the slut you are.” He chuckled as he started to choke Lucifer. “And cum for me.”

  
  


It didn’t take long for the other demon to cum and once he did Diavolo finally released his grip and collapsed near him, mindful of the wings that were still out.

  
  


“How do you feel?” Diavolo asked after a few moments of silence.

“Calmer.” … “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not me that you have to apologize now you know?”

“I know.”

“Will you explain now why you didn’t tell me about this kink of yours? You were making me angry Lucifer, I could have seriously hurt you.”

“It’s…”

“Yes?”

“Embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” The other laughed and Lucifer groaned as he buried his face in a pillow. “Oh Lucifer… We’ve done so many things and-”

“I know, I know! It’s stupid but there, can we please not talk anymore.”

“Okay okay.” He smiled and pulled the other against him. “Try to sleep. Tomorrow you need to have a conversation with the others.”

“...I’ll try.”

“That’s all I ask.” He kissed his cheek.

  
  


Silence covered the two demons afterwards and not too long the two fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bby_acheng) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bby_acheng/) and come chat!


End file.
